


Patrons

by Kymopoleia



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia





	Patrons

Jason Grace wrapped himself in a ventus whirlwind, and walked down the beach and into the surf. He knew that she was out there waiting for him, needing to speak but unwilling to come out of the ocean. With her hair, Jason didn't blame her.

It takes a few minutes to reach the goddess, but when Jason does, he sees she is crooning over a hippocampus. He smiles and bends down, bowing. "My lady."

"Jason Grace." Kymopoleia says warmly.

"What news do you have for me?" Jason returns to standing.

"I have a quest for you, and I do not want the rest of the camp to hear it. Do you accept?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

She smiles, the same way she had before, polite and cold. "I wish for you to take a message to Persephone. She and I may be on our way to becoming friends, and she has talents that I require."

Jason frowns. "May I ask what you mean?"

"I suppose." Kym pets the hippocampus. "Persephone has taken up a hobby, a dream related hobby."

It didn't exactly answer anything, but Jason was going to let it go for now.

"And the message?"

"That I want to be friends, and my dreams are always on a boat in the Mediterranean. An old fashioned tireme, not unlike your old one. Let her know this, and bring me back a pomegranate."

Jason nodded. "Am I to go alone?"

"Yes."

"How soon must I go?"

"She will leave for the underworld in a week, you must catch up to her before then."

"Isn't she on Olympus?"

"If she were on Olympus, I would not need you."

Jason bites his tongue to keep from responding to that.

"Her mother has an empire in the middle of the US, find her and you will find Persephone."

Jason nods. "I'll go prepare."

"Jason?" She says softly, before he's turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I've heard of the trouble some give their patrons... You have made this easy."

Jason nods, and smiles at her. "You're welcome."

Jason kicks up, and only lets go of the ventus when he's on the shore. Connor Stoll is there, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles at Jason.

"Jason Grace." He says.

Jason rolls his eyes. "Yes?"

"She sure has you whipped."

"Gross man, she's my patron, not a girlfriend. She's more like a mom to me, okay?"

Connor laughs. "Whatever you say. Still think it's weird she made you get a tattoo."

"A magic tattoo." Jason corrects. "So she can keep up with me."

Now it was Connor's time to roll his eyes. "Hermes' bitch is looking for you."

"You mean Percy?"

"Same difference. I know Hermes isn't like a father to him."

"I don't want to think about that. What does he want?"

"I don't know, didn't ask."

Jason sighs, and starts the trek up to camp. He passes Hazel and Annabeth, and stops to ask the girls where Percy is. Annabeth shrugs nonchalantly, and Hazel points vaguely towards the Apollo cabin.

"He hurt himself or something." She says. The year of having Hecate as her patron have paid off, if the faint shimmering around her is any indication. She looks more golden than she did before, and that's considering the fact that Leo had told him she looked like she'd been made entirely of the stuff.

Jason decides not to think about Leo, and smiles at Annabeth before turning to leave. She, too, looks good. Having Artemis as her patron ended up meaning this: she got most of the Hunter's perks, and none of the commitment. Her hair had looked less like spun gold (why did all of the girls look like gold?), and begun to take on a silvery shine. Her gray eyes twinkled like stars in the night, and her skin looked like it was perpetually covered in moonlight. She looked like a dream. Why she was still dating Percy, when she looked ethereal, Jason didn't know. She could have anyone, probably even her patron.

But he also knows that isn't the only thing she has under her belt. She's a daughter of Athena, she is tall and powerful and smart. She has been through more with this camp than Jason knows, and she is so close to becoming the patron goddess of demigods that Jason awaits the day she gets the summons to Olympus for the ceremony. Annabeth is the one demigod that Jason knows he will never have anything less than respect for.

Okay, it sounds like he has a crush, and that's wrong. Jason just likes powerful women. Her, Clarisse, Hazel, Piper, Reyna... He could go on. They were all capable and willing to do what he wouldn't or couldn't do. Any sacrifice, any problem, they could handle it. Of course, them taking over the Roman and Greek camps meant that Jason and Percy were free to do anything their own patrons required.

Jason reaches the Apollo cabin just in time for Percy to stumble out and into him.

"Jason! Bro," Percy is grinning ear to ear. Having Hermes as his patron had changed him too, made him more flighty and less reliable. He was still loyal as a dog, but he had the addition of being Hermes' favorite errand boy.

"I just got back from Cali, Frank needs you!" He's practically bouncing on his heels.

"Okay, what does he need me for, and by when?"

"Within the next week, he wants to talk to you about stuff. Octavian stuff."

Jason frowned. "Only a week?"

"He needs you, bro."

"Fine. Quick question, do you know where Demeter's summer house is?"

Percy nodded. "Uh huh. Yeah. Mississippi. Right on the river, big farm. Can't miss it."

Jason nods. "Anything else?"

"New Orleans, maybe? I don't know man. Her place is called the Palace."

Jason claps him on the shoulder, and heads for cabin one.

Packing is easy. A small backpack with clothing and food, the shield Kym gave him last year, and some drachma. He makes sure he has the coin she'd given him too, and then heads for the big house.

On the way, he passes Piper, and smiles at her. She doesn't look happy at the moment, more like she'd just finished a conversation with her patrons, Phobos and Deimos.

The conversation with Chiron and Mr. D is short. It basically consisted of "you doing errands?" and a "yeah". Then Jason calls down Tempest and he's off.


End file.
